God Who I Loved
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Namja itu bernama Kim Jong In. Tidak peduli akan cinta, tidak peduli akan rasa bahagia. Dan orang yang sering mencuri pandang darinya itu, Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang merasa mengenal perasaan semu terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya, Kim Jong In. EXO, Kaisoo, Warn! Yaoi, Typo(s), Fantasy.


**God Who I Loved**

 **Warning!** YAOI! BxB! Adegan lemon! EYD rusak! Typo(s)

Rated: **M**

 **Summary:** _Laki-laki itu terlalu sering menatap langit. Bahkan saat hujan turun di malam hari, dimana tidak ada satupun yang bisa dilihat dari dunia atas itu, ia tetap termenung menatapnya._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Entahlah. Bahkan laki-laki yang terlalu sering memperhatikannya pun selalu berdalih,_ _ **aku tidak perduli**_ _._

.

Payung merah di atas kepala meronta tak sanggup melindungi kedua laki-laki yang kini berdiri di bawahnya. Salah satu tangan yang mencengkramnya bergetar hebat. Tremor yang entah apa penyebabnya.

Seseorang yang lebih tinggi hanya memandang laki-laki yang beberapa waktu terakhir menjadi miliknya. Akhirnya jadi miliknya. Tangan yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya terasa mati. Ingin ia gerakkan untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu, tapi hanya begitu pun ia tak sanggup.

"Katakan padaku, dimana dan kapan kau akan mati?"

Bibir laki-laki itu biasanya tersenyum lembut namun kini bergetar hanya untuk mengatakan pertanyaan itu. Rasa takut menghantuinya.

"Lima menit lagi, disini, dihadapanmu."

"Tidak bisakah lebih cepat lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihatmu mati."

Sarkasme mengalir dari bibirnya. Pertanda bahwa rasa kecewa dan takut memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan raga yang bersiap melepaskan satu bilah puzzelnya.

Jong In tersenyum kecut. Disaat seperti ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kecupan dan pelukan hangat.

"Kau harus berusaha untuk lebih bersabar."

Bersabar katanya. Bersabar untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat. Kenapa kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa? Kenapa lelucon ini benar-benar lucu?

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya mulai menyerah untuk menopang payung merah, pelindungnya dari rasa sakit yang lebih hebat-hujan-. Namun tangan dingin Jong In tiba-tiba menahannya. Membantu pelindungnya untuk tetap berdiri kokoh.

"Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Bibirnya tetap terkunci rapat. Menyembunyikan sejuta kata yang seharusnya keluar sebagai ucapan perpisahan –dan sedikit umpatan-.

Jong In kalut. Ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah bahkan jika dewa kematian benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.

Tangan bergetarnya melepaskan pegangan payung merah. Meninggalkan tangan Jong In seorang diri di sana. Ia berjalan mundur. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai membasahinya. Seluruh tubuh dan hatinya.

"Aku akan berdiri disini."

Jong In tertegun. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tegar membuatnya begitu. Apakah ini pertanda baik, atau sebaliknya? Siapapun, tolong jawab pertanyaan laki-laki ini.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak perduli orang yang bahkan menangis darah memintanya berhenti, waktu tetaplah dirinya yang selalu berjalan maju. Bahkan hal jahat itu tidak mau mengerti, seberapa berat manusia menghadapinya.

Jong In mengerti. Sangat paham dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berharap terlalu jauh. Sepertinya memang hanya begini hubungan mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata manis di akhir cerita. Baiklah, ia menerima itu.

"Jangan menangisinya. Aku tidak akan pernah membalas air matamu."

"Saat ini aku setegar baja."

Kyungsoo selalu mengingat kata-katanya. Bahwa air mata tidak akan pernah dibalas dengan air mata oleh seorang dewa.

Dan saat Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan, Jong In melangkah maju. Menyebrangi jalan lima jalur yang begitu panjang, bersama dengan orang lain, bersama dengan pelindung-payung merah-nya.

"Hanya sebatas ini," gumaman laki-laki itu sepertinya hanya didengar oleh udara.

Waktu ditetapkan oleh Tuhan untuk setiap manusia. Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang dewa. Dan waktu itu menjemput dewanya. Kekasihnya.

 **BRAK!**

Benar. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat seseorang terpental ke jalan beraspal bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Pernahkah kau mengalaminya? Bahkan untuk kali ini, kau punya begitu banyak kenangan dengan orang itu. Dan janji dengan orang itu.

 _Aku akan tetap berdiri disini._

 _Aku tidak akan berpaling._

 _Aku tidak akan bersedih._

 _Aku tidak akan menangis._

 _Aku… aku…_

" **JONG IN**!"

.

 **2015**

Seberapa jauh keinginan manusia bisa mengenal manusia lainnya? Seberapa besar seorang manusia mampu menjaga perasaan mereka pada manusia lainnya? Seberapa lama kira-kira mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa perasaan yang disebut cinta. Tanpa orang yang menjadi objek cinta mereka.

Kyungsoo laki-laki biasa. 80 persen testoteron, dan 20 persen enterogen. Itu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dimata pria lain dibandingkan dengan seorang wanita. Karena dia tidak biasa. Feromonnya terlalu menyengat untuk tidak membuat orang lain menatapnya lapar.

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang buruk bagi sebagian orang. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. Karena disana tidak akan ada yang namanya istirahat. Ia selalu diperbudak oleh seniornya. Mengurus pasien ini, pasien itu. Pekerjaan yang sejak kecil diimpikannya pun sepertinya hanyalah sebuah hayalan masa ingusan saja.

"Kau urus dia. Baru kecelakaan mobil dan kepalanya terbentur."

"Apa dia gagar otak? Dia masih _'normal'_?"

"Entahlah. Ketua Jung bilang dia baik-baik saja. Ini tugas mudah Kyungsoo. Kerjakan."

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai senior itu melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan aroma parfum kuat di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati.

"Huh… dia pikir ini diskotik? Pasien pasti harus menutup hidung karena baunya."

Tidak. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik. Terkecuali untuk para senior semacam wanita itu. Semacam penyihir, penjilat. Manusia semacam mereka bukanlah orang yang perlu diajak berhubungan baik. Karena bagaimanapun tidak akan ada efek baik juga buatnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat masih muda. Dengan kulit kecoklatan yang seksi dan bibir kissable, pasiennya yang satu itu sukses membuat pasien lain terpaku ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya perlahan, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya, laki-laki itu menoleh. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum hangat duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa saat matanya tak bergeming menatap dokter itu.

"Hari ini agak mendung."

Sepertinya pasien yang sedang Kyungsoo hadapi bukanlah orang yang mudah. Terbukti dengan caranya menjawab.

"Sinar mataharinya tidak terlalu terik. Jadi langitnya terlihat dengan jelas."

"Ah… kau ingin melihat langitnya."

Anggukkan tanda mengerti Kyungsoo berikan sebagai tanggapan terhadap alasan pasien itu. Sejujurnya, jika sang pasien langsung mengatakan apa alasannya tanpa berbasa-basi Kyungsoo akan lebih menghargainya.

"Aku dokter yang akan menanganimu mulai sekarang. Do Kyungsoo." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kim Jong In." dan laki-laki itu menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dengan jabatan tangan yang tidak biasa. Paling tidak itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

.

.

TBC

.

New Fiction! Semoga kalian menyukai karyaku yang satu ini. Kali ini pure YAOI bukan GS. Aku akan berusaha menjalankan dua fanfic yang ada secara beriringan. Terima kasih. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya teman-teman~

 **Are You Like It? ^^**


End file.
